A Sirius Black no hay chica que se le resista
by Alba Black
Summary: Recordad, soy Sirius Black y aunque acabe en la enfermería, ninguna chica se me resiste. Paranoia en una noche aburrida. Sirius y OC con algo de James y Lily por ahí perdido.


_Disclaimer: No soy Rowling. Todos los personajes que podáis reconocer son suyos._

**A Sirius Black no hay chica que se le resista**

Hola, soy Sirius Black. Tal vez me conozcas por ser el chico con el mayor sex appeal que haya pisado Hogwarts nunca. Tal vez me conozcas por ser el rompecorazones y el gran mujeriego de la casa Gryffindor. Tal vez me odies, por llevarme a todas las chicas de calle. Tal vez me odies porque aún no me he fijado en ti, si es así, no te preocupes, lo haré tarde o temprano, no desesperes. Tal vez me conozcas como el que mejor besa de todo el colegio y te mueres por repetir. Si eres un tío, lo siento, no me he pasado a la otra acera, sigo siendo hetero.

En definitiva, mi nombre es Sirius Black, pertenezco a la casa de Gryffindor y todo el mundo me quiere. Bueno, todo el mundo normal me quiere, dejemos fuera a todas esas serpientes de Slytherin y a mi familia, ese es un tema a parte.

Mi gran pasión son las chicas. En serio, las adoro. Da igual si son bajitas, altas, morenas, rubias, castañas, pelirrojas (ups, pelirrojas no, solo hay una en todo el colegio y pertenece a James), ojos claros, ojos oscuros, con un ojo de cristal. Me da igual si tienen conversación o no, si son listas o tontas, o materialistas... lo que importa es el rato que voy a estar con ellas.

Puede que seas de esas chicas con las que ya he estado y aún me persigas. Puede que seas de esas chicas que cuando me acerco a ellas y las sonrío, se desmayan. Puede que solo mi presencia te haga ponerte roja hasta límites insospechados y decir cosas sin sentido, o puede que siempre digas cosas sin sentido, no lo sé. Puede que seas de esas pocas chicas que me encuentran atractivo, pero pasan de mi precioso culo (pobrecito, ¿qué les habrá echo?). O puede que seas del 0.00001 que me encuentra más feo que Snivellus (cosa que hiere mucho mi orgullo, compararme con Snivellus es muy, pero muy, humillante). Y luego puede que seas Edna y ya me espere otra semana más en la enfermería por algo que he hecho y no recuerdo.

Porque de verdad, que lo de esta chica me desconcierta mucho. ¿Verdad que muchas de vosotras desearíais estar conmigo un rato, en un precioso pasadizo poco transitado para pasar un rato agradable? Pues a ella no le parece bien. Es más, la última vez que lo intenté, me pasé sin poder andar con dignidad cuatro días, ¡CUATRO! Mirad si es bestia la chica. James me dice que voy demasiado a saco, que la estoy presionando y Remus insiste en que la deje en paz. Entre nosotros, yo creo que Remus está picado porque ligo más que él, pero sobretodo, yo creo que en el fondo le jode que me quiera ligar a una de sus amigas. Yo soy de la idea que los amigos se tienen que compartir, pero parece ser que Remus, a parte de licántropo, nos ha salido egoísta, que se quiere quedar con esas chicas para él solo. Pero no lo va a conseguir, porque después de muchas peleas y muchas noches sin dormir (haciendo que en mi preciosa cara aparecieran unas horribles ojeras) James y Lily empezaron a salir hace ya dos meses. Al principio me alegré por mi amigo, mi hermano, el que me acoge en su casa cada verano, pero luego me enfadé. ¡Pasa más tiempo con esa pelirroja que conmigo! ¡Yo!, que le he dado los mejores años de mi vida. ¡Yo!, que estuve con él cuando se hizo su primera paja. ¡Yo!, que le enseñé a besar (con un vaso de tubo, no malpenséis, entre él y yo no hay mariconadas, ¡por dios!) Y claro, si él está con ella y Remus está todo el maldito día estudiando, yo me aburro, y mucho. ¿Qué creéis que tengo que hacer? Pues hablar con Edna. O lo que no es hablar claro, porque no podemos estar más de una hora hablando tranquilamente y, encima, podemos acabar de mil maneras. Gritándonos, ella pegándome y yo esquivándola y intentando detenerla, en un pasadizo escondido muy abrazados, ella encima de mi, o debajo, en mi cama, en la suya... incluso una vez acabamos en el baño de prefectos ¡sin ser ninguno de los dos prefectos! Que se podría pensar, ¿y si nos pillan? Pues nada, más morbo a la situación.

En fin, ahí quería llegar yo, al baño de prefectos y a Edna. Porque me vais a decir que cuando uno va con una chica a ese sitio se va a ir a bañar tranquilamente... ¡por favor! ¡está claro que lo que el tío quiere es echar un polvo! Pues parece ser que Edna no lo ha entendido cuando la he querido llevar esta mañana de sábado allí por segunda vez. Sí, segunda vez, ¿tenéis envidia? No os preocupéis, que tendréis Sirius para rato. Pero creo que tendría que haber buscado un sitio nuevo. Porque joder, pillar a tu mejor amigo, ahí a la faena... desmotiva y trauma bastante. Y más cuando ves que parece que lo hace mejor que tú, aunque eso resulte imposible, nadie trata mejor a las mujeres que yo, pero tampoco me voy a parar a averiguarlo.

Y allí estábamos los cuatro, mirándonos entre sorprendidos y avergonzados. Lily estaba roja como un tomate, su cara estaba igual de roja que su pelo y se había enrollado rápidamente en una toalla. James seguía en el agua, no quiero imaginar por qué (porque imaginármelo me daba grima, imaginaos que por un momento está mejor que yo y Edna llega a verlo, eso sería un fuerte golpe a mi masculinidad) y Edna y yo les mirábamos entre culpables, divertidos y sorprendidos.

- ¿No vas a salir del agua, Prongs?- atención a su respuesta, seguro que me manda a la mierda

- Vete a la mierda- ¿quién es el mejor? No, no hace falta que contestéis.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- dice Lily- se supone que ninguno de los dos es prefecto y no puede estar aquí- ya veis, incluso en esta situación, no puede evitar sacar su carácter de prefecta perfecta.

- Le pregunta no es que hacemos aquí... sino, ¿qué estabais haciendo vosotros aquí?-pregunto para desviar el tema hacia algo menos incómodo para nosotros.

- Sirius... cállate.-me dice James, saliendo ya del agua, procurando que no se le vea nada, muy considerado de su parte, cuando estemos en el cuarto se lo voy a agradecer.

- ¿Por qué tiene que callarse? Esto es abuso de poder. Si en vez de nosotros, llega a entrar un prefecto, ¿qué hubiera pasado? Ahora mismo el director ya estaría aquí y os caería un castigo- dice Edna, si es que cuando quiere es un genio y todo. La miro y le sonrío, se lo ha ganado.

- Nosotros no decimos nada, y vosotros no decís nada, ¿vale?- dice Lily.

- Déjame pensar...-digo, pero veo que James me está mirando bastante mal, así que decido contestar antes que se me tire encima y muera ahogado- está bien.- nos quedamos ahí de pie los cuatro, mirándonos los unos a los otros.

- ¿Os importaría iros?- dice Lily. Edna y yo la miramos sorprendidos, ¡será posible!- ya que nos habéis cortado el rollo dejarnos vestirnos para ir a algún otro sitio.

- Vale- digo y miro a James- Ni se te ocurra ir al séptimo piso.

- Dentro de una hora me tienes allí- me dice, el muy cabrón.

- Que te follen, James

- Lo habría echo si no nos hubierais interrumpido- me contesta- ¡Adiós!- viene hacia a mi, y me empieza a empujar fuera del baño, Edna nos sigue riéndose, esta me las va a pagar, como me llamo Sirius Black.

La puerta se cierra detrás de nosotros de golpe y miro a Edna. Se que se está aguantando la risa, así que la cojo de la mano y empezamos a correr hasta el séptimo piso. Una vez estamos lo suficientemente lejos del baño de prefectos empezamos a reírnos.

- ¿Te fijaste en la cara de Lily cuando entramos? ¡Creo que voy a reírme de ella hasta que nos graduemos!- dice Edna, apoyándose en la pared para no caer de la risa. Yo la miro. Tal y como está ahora, con los ojos tan brillantes por la risa, me parece guapa y todo, pero no se lo digáis a nadie, es un secreto.

- Por suerte no los pillamos unos minutos después... sino si que hubiera sido vergonzoso para ellos, pobrecitos- le contesto también riéndome. Esperamos a que se nos pase la risa y entonces Edna me mira.

- Y ahora que nos han fastidiado el plan para ir al baño de prefectos, ¿dónde vamos?- me pregunta inocente.

- A un sitio muy especial, y solo James, Remus y yo conocemos su existencia, que sepamos. Supongo que algún profesor también sabrá de él.

- ¿Y si...?- me empieza a preguntar Edna

- No... no creo.- me mira como no queriendo ir- seguro que no, tienen su propia habitación. Anda, vamos.- la vuelvo a coger de la mano y vamos hacia allí.

Al llegar al séptimo piso, me paro en un sitio especifico y, pensando en un baño como el de los prefectos, paso tres veces. Una puerta aparece y Edna se queda asombrada.

- ¡Guau! Es precioso.- me dice mirando a su alrededor, luego dirige su mirada hacia a mi- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer aquí?- Joder, si es que me lo pone a huevo. Pongo mi sonrisa número 47, la sonrisa "vas a pasar un rato muy, pero muy agradable con el gran Sirius Black", me acerco a ella y la cojo por la cintura.

- ¿Tú que crees?- le digo seductoramente. Ninguna chica se resiste cuando le hablo así. Edna levanta una ceja y me mira un poco mal. Vamos, que se está aguantando las ganas de meterme una leche.

- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo cerdo que eres?- me pregunta. Un momento, yo creo que esta pregunta tiene trampa, dejadme pensar un par de segundos y podré contestarla con dignidad.

- Eh... ¿sí?- y ahí está mi respuesta, sublime, ¿verdad?

- Y si ya te lo he dicho otras veces... ¿por qué sigues haciendo lo mismo?- ¡Joder! ¿Otra pregunta con trampa? ¡Esta chica no se cansa de hacerme pensar! ¡Y encima con la cabeza que tienes menos sangre en estos momentos!

- Porque... Joder, Edna, ¿qué te cuesta? Se te ve que también quieres repetir después de las otras veces, ¿o me vas a decir que no lo pasaste bien?.- sé que ahora mismo muchas de vosotras os estáis tirando de los pelos y maldiciendo a Edna, pero no es mi culpa que haya esta gran conexión sexual entre nosotros.

- Eres... ¡un cerdo!- me dice soltándose y apartándose de mi. Oh, oh... creo que he despertado a la bestia y no precisamente la que quería despertar. Me parece que voy a ir yéndome antes de que acabe otra vez en la enfermería.

- Edna, tranquila. Si no quieres no pasa nada, ya surgirá en otro momento...- le digo yéndome hacia atrás con las manos delante por si me salta encima. No os lo creáis, pero puede ser muy peligrosa.

- ¡Como que tranquila! ¡Eres un enfermo! ¡Un obseso! ¡Y solo me vienes a buscar para lo mismo! ¡Eres imbécil!- ¿recordáis que os dije que había chicas que decían que era más feo que Snivellus? Ahora mismo las prefiero a ellas, por lo menos, no me pegan hasta quedar inconsciente.

- Edna, de verdad, tranquilízate, sabes lo que dice Remus, respira... cuenta hasta diez...

- ¡DIEZ OSTIAS TE VOY A DAR!- y sí, me las da y sin saber como aún, acabo inconsciente en el suelo.

**ooOooOooOoo**

¿Hola? ¿Sigo vivo? ¿Y guapo? ¿Sigo siendo el chico con la cara más adorable del planeta? Vale, menos mal. Me había asustado por un momento. ¡Espera, espera! ¿Dónde estoy? A ver... muchas camas con sábanas blancas, yo con pijama, el cuerpo dolorido y olor a pociones raras. Confirmado. Estoy otra vez en la enfermería por culpa de Edna.

- Veo que por fin ha despertado, señor Black. Aunque no me gusta que haya cogido por costumbre venir a verme.- me dice Madame Pomfrey, que desagradable es cuando quiere.

- Es que yo sé que en el fondo le gusta que la venga a ver, si soy un angelito que no le doy ningún problema- le digo con una de mis mejores sonrisas- por cierto, ¿cuánto hace que estoy aquí? ¿cuándo me voy? Tengo hambre, ¿me trae algo para comer? ¿saben mis amigos que estoy aquí? ¿quién me trajo? Si fue la loca de Edna, ¡denúnciela! ¡Ella me dejó inconsciente!- Madame Pomfrey me mira, y poniendo los ojos en blanco se va- Oiga, pero contésteme. ¡Madame Pomfrey, no me deje aquí solo! ¡Estoy malherido!

- ¡CÁLLESE!- ¿os dije ya lo agradable que es a veces, verdad? Sinceramente, debería tratar mejor a los pobres alumnos que, como yo, estamos en la enfermería y nos portamos tan bien.

Dejo que se vaya, a veces es mejor dejar que se calme y luego pedirle información, así que me tumbo de nuevo en la cama y miro el techo. Cuento las baldosas una vez, dos, tres veces...

- ¡Madame Pomfrey!- la llamo, esta información le interesa seguro. Pero no viene.- ¡Madame Pomfrey! ¡¡Madame Poooooooomfreeeey!!- veo que viene con una tranquilidad nada habitual en ella.

- ¿Qué quiere?

- Dos cosas. Una, esa baldosa del techo, la que esta un poco a la derecha está rota.

- Gracias por la información, señor Black.- me dice, sabía que lo encontraría de utilidad- la próxima vez que venga a la enfermería cuente otra cosa que no sean las baldosas del techo, es la octava vez que me dice que esa baldosa está rota.

- ¿Y aún así no lo han arreglado? Que desconsiderados son con la enfermería, yo de usted, me quejaría.

- Claro.- me dice- ¿algo más?

- Sí, que me aburro, ¿cuándo me puedo ir?- pero cuando acabo la pregunta ya se está yendo de nuevo. Pues que ilusión, me siento rechazado. Veamos, busquemos un método eficaz contra el aburrimiento... ¿molestar a Snivellus? No, no puede ser porque no está por aquí. ¿molestar a James? Mierda, tampoco está, seguro que aún está con su pelirroja acabando la faena, que hombre con suerte. Será mejor que duerma, así se me pasará más rápido el tiempo.

Al despertarme, me levanto de golpe, asustado al ver quien hay sentada en la silla al lado de mi cama.

- ¡Vete de aquí, psicópata! ¡Déjame! ¡No vuelvas a pegarme!- ella me mira y pone los ojos en blanco.

- No vengo a pegarte, idiota.

- ¡Claro! ¡Tú has venido a rematarme! ¿De verdad crees que merezco morir tan pronto?- le suplico por mi vida, a lo mejor la ablando un poquito y me deja vivir.

- Tampoco he venido a matarte, zompenco. He venido a pedirte perdón- ¡Anda! ¡Si la loca de Edna tiene sentimientos! Aunque aún no me lo creo.

- ¿Seguro? ¿Entonces porque llevas la capa tan atada? ¿Qué escondes?- veo que su sonrisa se ensancha, o no, no me gusta esa sonrisa, no me gusta, no me gusta, no... ¡oh sí! Me encanta esa sonrisa. Pero todavía me encanta más lo que estoy viendo debajo de la capa.

- ¿Quieres que sea tu enfermera?- me dice sonriéndome. Joder, como me gusta esta chica.

- ¿Por qué no? Madame Pomfrey me trata muy mal.- Joder, se está acercando a mi. Joder, me va a besar. Y yo le respondo claro que sí.

Y como que para lo que voy a hacer necesito concentración, me vais a perdonar que deje de narraros mi vida.

Solo recordad una cosa. Soy Sirius Black y aunque acabe en la enfermería, ninguna chica se me resiste.

--

_¡Hola!_

_Esto es una paranoia que se me ocurrió ayer por la noche al verme sin inspiración para mis otras fics, pero esto es Sirius y se escribe casi sin pensar._

_No sé si se verá demasiado chulo playa o como realmente me lo imagino yo, pero por lo menos lo he intentado._

_Espero que os guste y no llaméis a un psiquiátrico para que me ingresen._

_Besos_

_Alba Black_


End file.
